A Lesson to Be Learned PART 2!
by RisuBento
Summary: Is it JUST me or are there TOO many fics out there with the SAME high school plot of Kagome being the nerd and Inuyasha the punk ass man whore? note: I DO like 'some' fics like this… Shouldn't it be time to start something different?…maybe… WITH YOUR O


**A Lesson to Be Learned Part 2:**

**By RisuBento**

Summary:

Is it JUST me or are there TOO many fics out there with the SAME high school plot of Kagome being the nerd and Inuyasha the punk ass man whore? (note: I DO like 'some' fics like this…) Shouldn't it be time to start something different?…maybe… WITH YOUR OWN IDEAS? PARODY! PLEASE FLAME, FOR I WILL LAUGH IN YOUR FACE!

00000000000

She was short and had ratty hair that was 'never' combed. She wore thick black rimmed glasses that looked as if they were from the 80's…she was Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome could NEVER compare to Kikyou…oh no. Kikyou had ALL the looks. Big ass, bootylicious curves and big lips that looked as if they were sucked down a pool drain.

Oh no. Kikyou was the bitch and whore of the school. She's fucked every guy and all the male teachers.

Kagome used to be best friends with her…until Kikyou took away Kagome's man!

Then Kagome when into the shy mode-she didn't wash her hair well enough-which left her with greasy mass of a single dreadlock. She didn't look at people in the eye anymore afraid of people throwing eggs at her and pushing her down the stairs.

Until…Inuyasha Kagiyama came to town. It was love at first sight. When she, Kagome, was told that she was to show him around the school she blush from head to toe, making her feel like a cherry froot-loop.

She was continuously aware of him looking at her. "Excuse me…little bitch. What do you think you're doing with my man?" Came a familiar screech.

"Shut up Kikyou! I hate you! We're through! I'm in love with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling the nerdy girl behind him.

"Oh Inuyasha! I hate you! How could you do such a terrible thing to me? I thought we had something? Now my mascara's going to running down my face and turn me into Raccoon Woman because you're making me cry my eyes out!" Kikyou sobbed, before running down the hallway.

Inuyasha shook his head and turned back towards Kagome. "Do you really love me?" She asked, a hopeful shine gleaming in her glossy eyes.

"With all of my heart. I don't care if you're ugly----it's what's on the inside that counts. I love you. May I fuck you now?" Inuyasha asked, pinning her against the lockers.

Kagome giggled and turned from shyest girl on earth to direct seductive vixen 'I'm going to act like what I'm doing even thought I'm a virgin' mode. "I don't know if I'm ready…please be gentle?"

"Listen…I know we've only known each other for like 10 minutes but it feels like forever. Will you be my mate Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, slobbering on her neck.

"Well, duh! You think a virgin like me, who doesn't understand these emotions running through me, could resist an experienced man-whore like you? HA! Just fuck me already!" Kagome cackled, reaching into his baggy pants and squeezing him.

Their clothes magically disappeared in **SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!** and Inuyasha slammed into her. Amazingly, she didn't scream or cry out in pain when he tore through her virgin barrier. She just arched and bucked her hips into him and moaned.

Miraculously, no one heard or came upon them in the hallway and when Kagome cried out in ecstasy, fireworks and sonic booms and trumpets blaring and plane's crashing and cow's mooing and the loud roaring of Niagara Falls filling her senses, Inuyasha allowed himself to squirt his seed in to her even though he KNEW they weren't using protection.

"I love you…" He mumbled, falling asleep seconds after their tumble against the lockers.

"I love you too…" She whispered back, falling asleep as well.

Again…miraculously, no one found them in the hallway…

000000000000000000000

**Meanwhile…In the girls bathroom…**

"Naraku…please. I'll be your sex slave if you kill Kagome and help me get my man back…" Kikyou purred, leaning down and giving the man, sitting on the counter, head.

"Why the fuck not! How come I gotta do all the dirty work? But I guess it's fair enough. You get your man back, and I get to satisfy my never-ending sex lust for women. It seems in every story that I continually fuck you, my dear Kikyou, especially when you're not able to masturbate and pretend that it's your little puppy…whatever." Naraku laughed, which cut off into a moan.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" He yelled. Kikyou allowed the white gooey crap (a/n: not crap-_crap…_that'd be hella painful!) to fill her mouth before pulling away.

**5 minutes later…**

"So…when are you gonna stop coming?" Kikyou asked, closely scrutinizing her nails.

"Shut up Kikyou…this is one of the pleasures of being a demon…I AM THE NEVER-ENDING CUM FOUNTAIN OF DOOM! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" Naraku cackled evilly.

Kikyou moved closer and whacked him.

"SHUT UP! YOU SOUND LIKE A DERRANGED CHICKEN!"

000000000000000000000000000

To be continued…?

Should it?

GIVE ME REVIEWS AND I'LL CONSIDER IT TO BE DONE!

THANK YOU!

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER PARODY!

**"A LESSON TO BE LEARNED...PART 1"!**

RisuBento

OH YEAH! All idea credit's go to sexy capricorn! She's the one who came up with this idea. Thank you sexy cappy!


End file.
